Roses are Red
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: Love is in the air under the sea, and SpongeBob has an extra special Valentine's Day present for a certain special squirrel friend. *Happy Valentine's Day*


So I really wasn't planning on writing anything else SpongeBob related at the moment, but after reading Dream's latest story "Lifelong Valentine" this cute little story idea suddenly came to me. Thanks for the inspiration, friend. This one's for you, girl! ;)

I hope you all like it anyway and enjoy all the endless cuteness it has to offer. Sorry if it sucks or feels rushed, Valentine's Day just isn't my favorite day of the year. And writing a last minute Valentine's Day story wasn't something I actually had planned on doing today.

**Disclaimer: SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to the late Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. The only things I do own are the stories and the fan art.**

* * *

Ah, Valentine's Day. Some loved it, others didn't.

The day of love and romance was just as lovable under the sea then up in the surface world.

All over the little underwater town decked out in red and pink decorations many creatures both big and small were showing their sweetheart how much they deeply love and appreciated one another with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, thoughtful yet cliché Valentine's Day cards, or sharing some sweet chocolates while sat upon a park bench.

Those without a Valentine, on the other hand, couldn't care less about all this love nonsense and mushiness today had in store. Squidward, Bikini Bottom's most ill-tempered resident, had definitely fallen into that category.

In fact, seeing his cheapskate boss give Mrs. Puff a smooch inside his parked boat, or even Plankton and Karen having a candlelit dinner inside their restaurant only brought him disgust.

Then again, SpongeBob being his annoying next door neighbor already did just that. Almost everything and everyone did in some way.

The octopus already knew how lonely and miserable he felt deep down. He absolutely didn't need a constant painful reminder from the world telling him that he was single, and probably will never find love again. It was true what they say: love hurts.

SpongeBob, luckily, wasn't one of those people who hated Valentine's Day with a burning passion. Every day was considered the best day ever in his eyes (well, almost every single day. He too had his fair share of bad days sometimes), and this one in particular was gonna be the best one yet.

"Boy, that sure was a terrific cup of hot chocolate you've made there, Sandy!" SpongeBob licked at the leftover pink, sugar covered frosting smeared across his lips.

"It was delicious, just like those yummy heart-shaped cookies! I'm feeling all warm and cozy inside already. Next to science and karate, you're a great baker! Too bad there's no such trophy in Bikini Bottom for world's best cookies cuz you and Grandma would definitely win!" He exclaimed, gazing at Sandy's huge trophy display filled with many science awards, and some from her rodeo days back in Texas.

"Patrick actually won one when he did absolutely nothing longer then anyone else. He also won the Dirty Bubble Challenge years ago, but sadly he lost the trophy they sent him. You should see my award closet. It's so full it could easily trigger an avalanche! Pat found out long before I helped him try to win an award. He thought it was where I kept the ice cream. Ah, nostalgia." SpongeBob sighed, wiping away a tear.

"Can you believe he worked at Goofy Goober's so he could eat free ice cream? Ha, ha, ha! Oh, he really cracks me up sometimes."

"Is that so? Sounds like Pat alright. The guy would probably enter a sandcastle contest at Goo Lagoon if the prize was indeed a year's supply of free ice cream. Now there's something you don't see everyday." Sandy chuckled along at her best friend's jovial mood as she sat beside him on the couch inside her beloved treedome.

"Well, Ma taught me well. She always knew the best recipes, especially when it involved acorns or other nuts."

"Did she knit the purple acorn sweather you're wearing right now too?" SpongeBob asked, taking another sip. "I think it looks adorable on you, by the way. Remember when I thought you were nuts cuz you had one on your space suit? Dahaha!"

Sandy waved off his compliment with a giggle. "Like it was yesterday. Nah, it was just something I pulled out of my closet this morning to help keep me warm. Also, I think yours is far more adorable, SpongeBob."

"Thanks. Grandma knows how much I love Krabby Patties and my job down at the Krusty Krab. There's love in every stitch."

The two friends were enjoying some hot chocolate together and a walk down memory lane after a fun-filled morning of science and karate, which Sandy totally felt was a great appropriate little treat to help warm them both up from the bone chilling cold. And of course SpongeBob wasn't gonna turn down the offer.

He loved pretty much everything she made, along with spending so much time he could with her whenever he didn't give most of it to Mr. Krabs, Patrick, or Gary.

"Glad you've enjoyed it, SpongeBob. Nothing like a good old cup of hot chocolate with melt in your mouth marshmallows to help beat those winter blues. Please, help yourself to another cookie. Consider them my Valentine's Day treat to you for being such a good friend."

"Don't mind if I do. Seriously, these Nutty Butter cookies we made together are so darn good!" He patted his square tummy, chuckling. "I think I'm gonna need a long winter's nap after this."

Reaching a hand out to swipe another cookie off the plate, he pulled it back when a thought came over him. Sandy then saw his hesitation while removing her apron and safety goggles.

"Something wrong, little buddy? When we were in the kitchen earlier making those cookies, you ended up pouring half the flour we needed over the countertop and your shoes like you've been put into a trance. Is there something on your mind?"

"Uh? Oh no, I was just thinking about something, that's all..." He trailed off before he spoke once more.

"Hey, Sandy?"

"Yes, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob put the mug he was drinking from down on the coffee table, pushing it aside. With a deep breath, he pulled out a little pink box from deep inside his dark green sweater pocket.

"I-I know you said I didn't have to get you anything this year, but I wanted to anyway. I've been working hard on it all week after I got off work. I hope you like it."

He got down on one knee and opened it up revealing a special friendship ring inside. The ring had her name spelled out in glittery letters and little red hearts were all around. Taped inside at the top there was a message that read:

Roses are red,

The ocean is blue,

You're my best friend forever, Sandy.

I love you.

Love, SpongeBob.

"Surprise! Happy Valentine's Day! I made it myself with some extra love. Well, I did get some help with the glue gun from Gary, of course. He's...um...been showing me the ropes lately with this whole love thing."

Feeling rather speechless and touched by his big surprise, she grinned widely and hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

To her, this was even better then the tiny chocolate heart-shaped bubble she gotten twenty years ago on this very day after she gave him her very own special Valentine's Day surprise straight from her own heart.

"So, what do ya think?"

Sandy was still taken aback by such beauty. She and SpongeBob had been close friends for years, and not once did she see him do or say something...so out of the ordinary. Unless she counted that one time he "dated" a rotten Krabby Patty. Or, held the door open earlier so she could enter her home sweet home first before bowing politely saying "After you, Sandra!"

What next? Would he wanna dance the Tango with her while holding a little red rose between those two buck teeth of his? Maybe ask her out on a "date" to the movies or Jellyfish Fields?

SpongeBob was indeed full of surprises.

"Wow! It's so beautiful, SpongeBob. It's really sweet of ya to do something like that. Thanks so much, I love it."

"You truly deserve the best, Sandy. One day, I hope I can give our friendship so much more."

She shook her head, smiling knowingly. "What we already have right now in our friendship is more than enough."

By now Sandy was well aware SpongeBob was her secret admirer. There was only one little critter in town she knew who would secretly leave behind some beautiful flowers and a note inside the treedome whenever she wasn't looking, and make up a whole day dedicated to only her. (Not to mention he had said day marked on his own calendar)

He smiled brightly, sliding it onto her finger before suddenly sweeping the squirrel off her feet and spun her around until his wobbly legs buckled and gave out from his lack of strength.

"Hey, Sandy?" He repeated, his blue eyes sparkling. "I know we're just friends, but will you be my valentine anyway?"

Sandy nodded tearfully, staring into his deep blue eyes. She playfully ruffled his spongy hair and hugged him close again.

"Yes, Spongy. I'd love to be your valentine."


End file.
